injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Plastic Man
Plastic Man is the shape-shifting, malleable, fun-loving crime-fighter. Biography Plastic Man is a super-hero whose unique completely malleable body chemistry allows him to stretch to great lengths and contort himself into any position imaginable. Originally a criminal nicknamed "Eel" O'Brian, an accident in a chemical factory gave him his ability and he reformed to fight against crime. Despite being one of the most powerful entities on the planet because of the limitless nature of his powers, he has a care-free and humorous attitude towards life, leading many to not take him seriously. He has been a member of the Justice League. Injustice Comic Year Three Plastic Man is seen among the gathered super-heroes at Congress after Lara Lane-Kent delivered her speech to them, mingling among the heroes and politicians. Year Four In Year Four, Plastic Man's son was imprisoned for aiding anti-Regime protesters. With little choice, Plastic Man visits the Justice League in order to plead for his son's release. Unhappy with Superman's change and that of the rest of the League's, he openly calls Superman a despot. Before a fight can break out, Flash intervenes and has Plastic Man leave the building. While talking with Flash outside the Hall of Justice, he proceeds to knock out Flash and disguise himself the speedster. Deceiving Cyborg, he is able to find out about the Trench, the underwater prison where his son is being kept. Stealing the remaining Green Lantern power rings, Plastic Man infiltrates the prison. Getting Kilowog to start a prison riot, Plastic Man proceeds to free all the inmates. With Superman and his allies coming over, Plastic Man immediately returns the power rings, but Sinestro shoots an energy beam at the prison, killing Kilowog and causing a hole at the prison's dome. While the Green Lanterns attempt to close the hole, Plastic Man stops them as the resulting destruction of the prison due to the pressure would effectively end the initial chase. Acting as a patch, he has Offspring activate Mirror Master's belt in order to transport the inmates out. Joining them and his son last, he delivers a speech to the inmates, asking them to keep causing trouble for Superman. With all the former inmates returning to the real world, Plastic Man decides to go to into hiding with his son until the time Superman is overthrown. Injustice 2 After Superman's defeat and the disssolution of the Regime, Plastic Man and his son return to society. Not wishing to join anymore conflicts, they quietly retire to everyday life and do not want to join Batman's attempts to rehabilitate the governments. Ra's Al Ghul, however, chooses to kidnap the relatives of many heroes, as well as even killing Ted Turner and reviving Alfred Pennysworth from the grave as leverage against Batman. At the imploration of his son, as well as to help the other heroes, Plastic Man agrees to head to South America to infiltrate Al Ghul's base. Defeating guards, Plastic Man and Luke successfully infiltrate the base, and disguise themselves as a random guard and Al Ghul respectively. Soon after meeting the children, Black Lightning's daughter proceeds to knock out the other guards before joining Plastic Man and Harley Quinn, who had the bombs in her brain dewired by Captain Atom. Before they reach the sanctuary, they end up running into the fake Batman along with the rest of the Suicide Squad. The other heroes are able to regroup with Plastic Man, and the squad is defeated, but Wildcat is mortally wounded by the Fake Batman's gunfire. Breaking their way to the wildlife preserve to see Batman and Damian fighting each other, everyone is surprised to see Alfred stop the fight, having been completely resurrected, albeit with some memory loss. At the outside, Blue Beetle becomes anxious for the return of his allies and proceeds to attack to protective dome of the preserve in order to reach Batman and the others. The resulting attack shatters the dome, inadvertedly killing the last Thylacine. In rage, Vixen attacks Blue Beetle, and Plastic Man attempts to stop the conflict from spreading, but fails. During the ensuing brawl between the League of Assassins and Batman's team, Blue Beetle blasts through El Diablo. Before dying, El Diablo proceeds to release a large explosion. While Plastic Man and his son shield both sides from the blast, all the animals are killed by the fire. After returning to America, a town in Arizona is destroyed by an unknown entity, with all the people being left as scorched skeletons. The heroes successfully deduce that Al Ghul is behind the attack as the only survivors were the animals and pets. As whatever destroyed the town was still amock, Batman decides to rescue the Teen Titans that were trapped by Superman in the Phantom Zone. Unlocking the door of the Fortress of Solitude, everyone is attacked by androids of Superman, designed to protect the Fortress. The attack is called off by the Kents, who have since been chased out of their farm and ostracized by society for their son's actions. Plastic Man is then sent to the Phatom Zone, where he successfully retrieves Wonder Girl, Starfire and Red Robin, but is unable to take Superboy with him due to his injuries. As he is going back, however, his body is attacked by General Zod, who kills Red Robin as he leaves the Phantom Zone before attempting a rampage. In the end, he is killed by Amazo as a show of power. With Zod dead, Plastic Man then pulls out Superboy in order to transplant Zod's organs into Superboy's body. Shortly after Superboy's successful surgery, Amazo is sent to Delhi to kill all its citizens, causing all the heroes to head for the city in order to stop it. In the end, Amazo is flung to space and destroyed at the moon. Powers and Abilities Malleable Physiology: Plastic Man's powers are derived from an accident in which his body was bathed in an unknown industrial chemical mixture that also entered into his bloodstream through a gunshot wound. This caused a body-wide mutagenic process that transformed his physiology. Eel exists in a fluid state, neither entirely liquid nor solid. Plastic Man has complete control over his structure. Density Control: Plastic Man can change his density at will; becoming as dense as a rock or as flexible as a rubber band. Malleability (Elasticity/'Plasticity'): He can stretch his limbs and body to superhuman lengths and sizes. There is no known limit to how far he can stretch his body. Size Alteration: He can shrink himself down to a few inches tall (posed as one of Batman's utility belt pockets) or become a titan (the size of skyscrapers). Shape-Shifting: He can contort his body into various positions and sizes impossible for ordinary humans, such as being entirely flat so that he can slip under a door or using his fingers to pick conventional locks. He can also use it for disguise by changing the shape of his face and body. Thanks to his fluid state, Plastic Man can open holes in his body and turn himself into objects with mobile parts. In addition, he can alter his bodily mass and physical constitution at will; there is virtually no limit to the sizes and shapes he can contort himself into. Superhuman Agility: These stretching powers grant Plastic Man agility, flexibility, and coordination far beyond the natural limits of the human body. Superhuman strength: He can alter his strength by growing or adding more muscle. Color Change: The only limitation he has relates to color, which he cannot change without intense concentration, requiring intense focus simply to turn his nose blue. He generally does not use this ability and sticks to his red and yellow colored uniform, although even with this limitation he can turn himself into an exact duplicate of Batman's utility belt or the Flash. Invulnerability: Plastic Man's powers extraordinarily augment his durability. Some stories, perhaps of anecdotal quality, have showed him susceptible to surprise attack by bullets, in one case oozing a substance similar to liquid plastic.[20] In most stories, though, he is able to withstand corrosives, punctures and concussions without sustaining any injury (although he can be momentarily stunned). He is resistant to high velocity impacts that would kill an ordinary person, resistant to blasts from energy weapons (Batman once mentioned that he could presumably even withstand a nuclear detonation), and is bulletproof. His bodily mass can be dispersed, but for all intents and purposes it is invulnerable. Regeneration: He is able to regenerate and/or assimilate lost or damaged tissue, although he needs to be reasonably intact for this process to begin; he was reduced to separate molecules and scattered across the ocean for centuries, only returning to his usual form after the rest of the League were able to gather enough of his molecules and restore approximately 80% of his body mass, after which he began to regenerate what they hadn't salvaged. Telepathic Immunity: As stated by Batman (in JLA #88, Dec. 2003), "Plastic Man's mind is no longer organic. It's untouchable by telepathy." Immortality: Plastic Man does not appear to age; if he does, it is at a rate far slower than that of normal human beings. In the aftermath of the Justice League''story Arc "Obsidian Age", Plastic Man was discovered to have survived for 3000 years scattered into separate molecules on the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. He is now over 3000 years old and is still active as a superhero. '''Ultrasonic Detection': His body will start to "ripple" when an ultrasonic frequency is triggered. Rubber-Organs: As stated by Black Lantern Vibe, Plastic Man's internal organs (such as his heart when Black Lantern Vibe tried to rip it out) couldn't be removed, unlike many of the Black Lanterns' victims. Skilled thief: Plastic Man was once a very talented professional thief. Master Detective: Although no longer a criminal, he has insight into their mindset, enabling him to be an effective sleuth. He is also considered to be a lateral thinker and much smarter than he lets on. Appearance Plastic Man wears a red leotard with yellow highlights and a pair of stylish protective glasses over his eyes. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Humans Category:Metahumans Category:Cameo Characters Category:Insurgence Member Category:Characters